A Young Encounter
by DaveTheAnalyzer
Summary: While helping search for a child that went astray from her mother, Jackknife Dragon has a brief conversation with Asmodai about interacting with and taking care of children.


Disclaimer: Future Card Buddyfight is the property of Bushiroad

Note: This takes place during some time during the first season.

* * *

 **A Young Encounter**

 **by**

 **The Analyzer**

Tasuku walked home from school with measured purpose, keen to get to his apartment soon but not rushing through the late afternoon crowds like he was sometimes tempted to do during others days. Fortunately, today was a day off as ordered by Commander I himself, so Tasuku was able to sit in on all his classes and chat with the teachers about the work he needs to catch up on. To tell the truth, it wasn't much. But he wanted to finish it this evening while he still had a lot of time and not have it hover over his head ominously the next time Buddy Police duties pile on more homework. With worksheets and textbooks weighing prominently in the backpack slung over his shoulder, Tasuku was so busy thinking about what order to tackle the schoolwork that he almost bumped into a woman looking around in confusion while going in the opposite direction of the people on this side of the walkway. They stepped back from each other, sheepish.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tasuku said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's my fault." The woman's expression was completely apologetic. "I wasn't watching where I was going because I was too busy looking for – wait." She paused and squinted at him. "You're Ryuenji Tasuku, right? The famous child Buddy Police officer I heard about on the news?"

"Yeah, that's me." Tasuku smiled nervously. "It seems we were both distracted while we were walking but still, I can't help but offer my apologies for not stepping out of the way in time."

"Thank you. I offer that same apology to you. My, you're as polite as on TV." The woman started looking around nervously, as though struck by words she wanted to say but social courtesy got in the way. Finally, she gazed at him in the eye and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't want to bother you but I think I need the assistance of an authority figure like yourself. I understand Buddy Police members are busy people yet…"

Tasuku stood up straighter. "Never fear, ma'am. No problem is small enough for the Buddy Police. I'll try to help to the best of my ability. Though I suspect this problem is nothing small for you."

"You are perspective." The woman relaxed slightly. "My daughter Marie went missing around here and I'm having trouble finding her. I had had a good grip on her hand one moment, hearing her babble about her favorite book series as we walked home, and then the next, she pulled hard and was disappearing between the legs of this crowd before I could catch up to her. Would you be able to find her? I'm aware nothing too dangerous happens around this area of ChoTokyo, but I can't rest until she's back safe and I see she's safe."

"I see." Tasuku gripped his chin in thought. "That's tough. I'll do my best to find her. Is Marie the type to continue walking as long as she has energy or does she stop and watch the first fascinating thing she lays eyes on?"

"Well…" The woman raised her worried gaze thoughtfully. "She does occasionally slow and look at shop windows in fascination but she doesn't say anything when I tug her to carry on walking. There were a few times Marie ran off when she was younger but I always caught her before she got too far so I'm not experienced with this sort of thing but maybe look around near shop windows."

"We'll keep that in mind." Tasuku was already taking a card out. "What does she look like? We'll be flying in the sky to look for her."

"She has dark red hair in round pigtails, with very notable yellow scrunchies I got for her on her birthday." The woman answered. "She has blue eyes and she wears a yellow dress-like shirt with blue jeans and yellow shoes. So look for a girl wearing a lot of yellow. Oh, I'll be thankful when she is found by you and…did you just refer to a 'we?' Are you calling for backup?"

"You could say that." Tasuku smiled a bit. "Please follow me. I must summon him somewhere where there are fewer people."

Puzzled, the woman nevertheless followed Tasuku to a nearby small park about the size of four shops, filled with grass, trees, and small walkways with benches where a few people were sitting and relaxing. Once they paused under a tree, where there wasn't anyone close by, Tasuku raised the card.

"Alright, this place is good." Tasuku said. "Come out, Jack!"

The card glowed gold. The glow separated and flew into the sky, and in a burst of flames, Jackknife Dragon came roaring out. Nearby, the few people in the park made startled cries as the green dragon flapped down to stand in front of Tasuku and the woman, the latter of whom was stunned.

"Jack tends to cause some stir if I release him in a big crowd." Tasuku explained casually. "He's going to help us find Marie. Fortunately, I've noticed people don't pause or point as much when we're flying in the air so hopefully Marie won't get further lost in our search."

"Oh my." The woman said. "He's a bit more intimidating than he is on television."

"Don't be afraid, Jack is nice." Tasuku reassured. "Sometimes a little rude and stern but he would take care of your daughter to the best of his ability."

Jack bowed his head slightly. "Rest assured, my rudeness and sternness are only reserved for the worst of criminals…and Tasuku. I'll treat your little girl kindly if I'm the one to find her."

A slight smile was pulled from her face at Jack's wry humor. "Thank you. I'm counting on you both."

Tasuku smirked and shook his head before he put his backpack near the woman's feet and pulled at his Core Deck Case. With the announcement of "Buddy Skill On," green wheels appeared around Tasuku's feet, and he and Jack began to hover in the air.

"Please stay there Ms., um…" Tasuku paused. "I never caught your name."

"It's Saito." The woman replied.

"Well Ms. Saito, please wait at this tree with my backpack until we come back with news about Marie. It would be quicker to bring back news or even return your daughter ourselves if you remain in one location. Is that okay?"

"Alright." Ms. Saito nodded reluctantly. "Staying in one place might also be good in case she tried to look for me. Again, I appreciate the effort."

Tasuku nodded and gave a returning wave before he and Jack flew higher into the air, Ms. Saito becoming miniscule with distance. Soon the pair had a good view of the tops of the shops and the people milling in between, only a few turning their heads up to note the two's presence in the sky. Jack watched Tasuku scan between the adults for any sign of a girl with yellow scrunchies and sighed.

"So much for having plenty of time for homework." Tasuku said.

"Those are the dangers of trying to balance Buddy Police duties and schoolwork." Jack said dryly. "Why don't we split up in the search? That way we could cover more ground and hopefully find Marie sooner."

Tasuku looked doubtful. "I don't know. How do we keep in contact with one another if we find her?"

"Don't worry." Jack reassured. "As long as you still have my card, we'll be able to remain in contact with each other."

Tasuku's face relaxed into a smile. "You might be correct there. There are Buddies who separate more than once throughout their day and must have some way of speaking to each other at a moment's notice. If one of us finds Marie, we'll use the bond forged through the card to contact the other."

"Understood." Jack nodded. "Good luck, Tasuku."

"Yeah, likewise Jack." Tasuku said. "Hopefully this won't spiral out into a drama."

With a wave, Jack and Tasuku went their separate ways. Jack lingered to scan the people below, keeping an eye out for a pigtailed girl, before moving on with his search.

Fortunately, he had some good eyesight. That helped Jack in the earlier period of his relationship with Tasuku whenever they needed to forage for food, look out for danger, or if the boy decided to disappear on him for some self-proclaimed mission. Jack could still remember the worry of those times and could relate to the fear Ms. Saito must be going through. It only gave him more impetus to help reunite mother and daughter.

For a few minutes, Jack flew from one end of the area to the other, keeping a close watch on the citizens constantly moving on the walkway. He spotted many kids, with adult guardians or alone, but no one clicked "Marie" in mind. Even with good eyesight, tracking down kids was difficult, as they could either move around nonstop or remain still in the one place a searcher might never consider. It became tempting to slide one's gaze to entrance areas of shops and in the small alleyways but then there was the danger of missing the child while they were out among the crowd. Jack reached the end of his search area and began retracing his steps, frustration beginning to seep into his chest. Jack just hoped Tasuku was having better luck in his search than him.

Just as Jack swept over a walkway a second time, some motions near a small area of plant life, about less than half the size of the park he and Tasuku left Ms. Saito in, caught his attention. A figure towered over the amazed children and even adults passing by, his arms moving smoothly with the ease of a dancer which helped him tell whatever entertaining story was being told. Jack observed a yellow jacket, violet pants, and a pink tail poking out. Jack recognized the Buddy monster. Even those who didn't watch his morning program knew of Demon Lord Asmodai, the cool dancer who knew just the right tone and language to charm any child who even just observed him. Jack had seen Asmodai in news clips and occasionally out and about in the community, talking easily with almost anyone he met. Though Asmodai's dancing wasn't Jack's cup of tea, he could tell Asmodai had a good soul and approved of his efforts in brightening a kid's day.

Jack shook his head. *I shouldn't be thinking about Asmodai, as admirable a person as he is. I should be concentrating on looking for Marie. Her mother is counting on me and I could have missed her while I was…*

Jack's gaze focused on the children surrounding him. A girl stood at the edge, smiling and bobbing her head to Asmodai's story, her pigtails swishing in tandem. There were golden scrunchies at the base of those pigtails. Jack immediately noted the dark red of her hair, her blue eyes, and the yellow dress-like shirt over blue jeans. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing but when he saw the girl's yellow shoes, it was confirmed he found Marie. She even resembled her mother a bit. Now the daughter had been located, Jack needed to figure out the next step of approaching and persuading her to come with him.

But before that, Jack reached out to his connection with Tasuku through his card. *Tasuku, I found Marie. She's well. I'll be bringing her back to her mother in a few minutes.*

*That's good to hear.* Tasuku replied. *Do you need any assistance, or should I go back to Ms. Saito?*

*I believe I could handle this. Wait with Ms. Saito and ease her worries while I talk to her child.*

*Okay. Good luck there.*

Jack sent a noise of acknowledgement before shutting the connection down and contemplating how to approach Marie.

*I've run into the problem of people fleeing from me in terror more than once even with Tasuku's reassuring presence.* Jack thought. *Asmodai would most likely back me up by assuring them I'm harmless but how do I further compound that when I come in and land, never mind when I talk to the girl personally?*

After some careful thought, Jack began flying in close circles as he descended, making a beeline for the small area of plant life between the stores. Jack had learned over the years landing in certain places even slightly different from where the humans occupied made them a bit easier to interact with, as though that different area made Jack less likely to cross over and attack them. Soon the familiar cries of people noticing him came to his ears. He paid attention to the young voices among the babble. The children surrounding Asmodai turned and made sounds of awe, mouths open wide. He sent up a great gust of wind as landed in the small plant area, careful to step only on the grass and not on any of the bushes or other plant life as he eyed Asmodai and the children around him. Asmodai swept his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"My, my, if it isn't the great Jackknife Dragon. I admit, I didn't expect to meet you. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to return someone whose mother misses them dearly." Jack replied. "She is among your enraptured audience."

"Is she now?" Asmodai looked at the children who glanced in confusion among themselves. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm looking for Saito Marie. Marie, may you step up here? There is something I would very much like to talk to you about."

The pigtailed girl with the yellow scrunchies cringed and took a tiny step back. Jack's gaze focused on her and he sat down on the grass cross-legged and put his hands on his knees in the most nonthreatening manner he could. It didn't exactly help much when all eyes started turning toward her as well. But Asmodai walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, standing on his haunches so he would be closer to her eye level.

"Asmodai, he's scary." Marie said.

"Relax, Marie, Jackknife Dragon is the buddy of the famous Ryuenji Tasuku." Asmodai said. "Tasuku is an upright citizen who fights for justice, right?" At Marie's nod, Asmodai continued. "Wouldn't it be pretty strange for Tasuku to be a buddy to someone who's mean or eats people? Don't worry, Jack's the most important partner in Tasuku's heroism. He won't hurt you. Now go up and have a nice chat with him."

Marie nodded slowly. "O-okay."

Marie carefully approached Jack, her steps nervous but steady until she stopped a few feet from his crossed legs. Jack lowered his gaze, trying not to loom.

"Your mother is very worried about you, Marie." Jack said. "You were walking together one minute and the next you suddenly ran off. I'm quite thankful I was able to find you for her."

"You talked to my mother, Jack?" Marie asked.

"Yes. She asked for Tasuku's help after she recognized him. She was scared of me as well when she first saw me but I managed to gain her trust. Now, may I ask why you ran away from your mother? What was so urgent you felt like you had to run from her?"

Marie lowered her eyes. "It's silly. You'd probably be mad at me for it."

"I'm trying to figure out how make this a happy ending for everyone." Jack said softly. "I wouldn't be able to do that if I don't get the details. Besides, I might be stern but I won't really yell."

Marie hesitated but only slightly. She brought out a book with a deep pink cover from her purse and held it up. "This is the new book in the Blossom Storm series and I really wanted to get it. I really wanted to see how Sakura and her trusty flower Buddy would get out of the vine pit but Mom was in a hurry to get home and I couldn't wait while everyone else read it."

"I have heard of those books. I've overheard from Tasuku's classmates they are a popular read. But as frustrating as not being caught up with the book can be, couldn't you have found some patience to wait until there was time for your mother to get it."

"I'm – I'm afraid of overhearing spoilers."

"That's an understandable fear. However, did you tell your mother that?"

"I did but she was busy. She barely listened to me."

"What reason caused her to be busy to the point of distraction, if it's not too intrusive?"

"Um." Marie looked to the side. "She was in a hurry to get home to change for her second shift at her job. Occasionally, she takes the shift to make a bit more money so we could continue to live nice."

"And so she was a hardworking mother and that understandably causes some stress, especially if she wouldn't listen to what occasional desires you might have." Jack titled his head. "Unless she did listen and she gave an answer you didn't like? Does she sometimes listen?"

"Well…yeah." Marie's grip on her book tightened. "She said at some point I could get the book tomorrow but after the new book had been out for so long, I couldn't just wait another day. And I guess she's now…"

Jack nodded. "You're already beginning to see how your actions might be hurting your mother right now."

Marie bowed her head reluctantly. "She's probably going to be late for her job…and be more unhappy. I didn't want that to happen but I really wanted Blossom Storm and…I'm very sorry."

Jack lowered a hand, hesitated, and gently placed two comforting fingers on Marie's shoulders. "It's okay. Making mistakes is part of growing up. What would be good for both you and your mother is learning from that mistake and becoming a person both of you would be proud of. Do you understand?"

Marie reached up and gripped one of Jack's two fingers on her shoulder. "Yeah. I think I get what you're saying. Thank you, Jack."

For a moment, Jack and Marie didn't say anything, not breaking that physical contact. Jack wanted to make sure Marie understood the consequences of her actions yet not unnecessarily upset her. He gave her time to become calmer with the comfort he gave her. After nearly a minute, Marie raised her head and rubbed a bit of wetness out of her eyes.

"Better now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Marie nodded, looking calmer. "I think I am."

There was the sound of clapping. Jack and Marie turned to see Asmodai applauding slowly, his hands meeting each other perpendicularly in a sound that mirrored Asmodai's deeply impressed expression.

"That was good." Asmodai said. "You sure know how to interact with children, Jackknife Dragon."

Jack wasn't the type to blush but he was pleased and appreciative of the compliment. "You could say it was from experience with raising Tasuku. Sometimes he needed a bit of talking to and interacting with other children has helped me refine and reuse that skill."

"Wait, you had to talk with Tasuku like that sometimes?" Marie said, eyes wide.

"Um." Jack looked away as he thought over how much to reveal. "Let's just say no child starts out perfect, even Tasuku. He learns and grows like everyone as they grow up."

"See, little Marie?" Asmodai said. "Even the great Ryuenji Tasuku had to learn from some of his earlier naughty moments of childhood."

"Now I wouldn't have called Tasuku naughty." Jack raised a hand in protest. "Just occasionally impulsive whenever justice is on the line, deciding on his own to go off to save or hunt someone down without consulting his peers…alright, you could also classify these actions as naughty since they lead to the same frustration."

The children laughed at Jack's embarrassed admission. Asmodai tried to keep his composure but he leaned his head down slightly and a few chuckles escaped from his lips. Jack wondered if he should have just thanked Asmodai for his kindness and flew away with Marie in tow but upon seeing her laugh along with the rest of the children, maybe a bit of embarrassment was worth getting these kids to act easy around him.

"So not even Tasuku was perfect." Asmodai said to Marie when he calmed down. "But he's become quite an upstanding citizen who helps others. So as Jack said, remember these lessons but don't stress over them. Hey, to unwind from that, why don't we do a bit of dancing?"

Marie beamed. "Yeah, that sounds cool."

"I want to dance too!" Another child said.

"Me too!"

As various voices rose in agreement, Asmodai raised his hands in placating manner. "Okay, I didn't say no one else should join. Now let's see what all of us are capable of with a few basic moves!"

Asmodai danced, moving his arms and legs slowly so the surrounding children could copy the movements and catch up. They giggled and laughed at either their failed move mimics or at the weird moves they were imitating. Marie was really into it, seeming to already be at peace. Jack watched Asmodai dance with easy movements and smile in an easygoing manner at the children with the ease of someone in their natural environment. Asmodai was not only comfortable but reveled in making these children smile. Jack couldn't help but be impressed by these social skills. Even if Asmodai resembled a demon wearing a hoodie and loose pants, kids seemed to take to him with little fear.

*Though I guess kids get along with him because he's naturally so easygoing and lighthearted.* Jack thought. *I'm not uptight or anything but I do tend to be more serious, which can be intimidating even for adults.*

Gradually, the dancing calmed down and Marie looked a bit winded but happy. Asmodai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe next time, Marie, draw up a list of stuff you want and get a calendar to mark the days when your mom has the free time to get something for you." Asmodai suggested. "That way, you could organize and tick off the time until you could get the book or whatever you desire. It would reduce some of the stress of the wait."

Marie seemed to consider it. "I might do that. I'll just have to ask my mom about it first."

"That's good. Talk with her and see how that might help reduce stress for her as well."

Marie nodded, looking more determined. Jack raised his head to gaze at Asmodai with some respect.

"You have good skills when it comes to interacting with children, Asmodai." Jack said. "Your ability to integrate lessons with some entertaining activity is something a lot of caretakers would envy."

"Why thank you." Asmodai swept a hand out as he bowed. "Being complimented by the great Jackknife Dragon is a huge honor. I've noticed early on that many children seem more receptive to learning if fun is mixed in and through trial and error managed to put down a system that generally works. Occasionally, I run into a kid where this doesn't always work but," Asmodai shrugged, "I'm able to think on my feet well enough that coming up with another way to calm them down isn't too hard."

Jack nodded. He suspected there was some experience in Asmodai's method. Still, there was something about Asmodai's gaze when he looked at Jack that was somehow penetrating. There was no maliciousness behind the gaze but Jack had the feeling Asmodai was more observational and far more experienced than he let on. If someone were an enemy of Asmodai, they could likely be outsmarted and defeated before they had any idea of what happened.

"That is an admirable skill." Jack replied. "Even Tasuku could be a bit unpredictable at times, so I also have to think on my feet sometimes when trying to get him to see straight. Though if I tried some of my talks with others that I have done with Tasuku, I would be thought of as overly tough. Finding that balance for children has been difficult, as even adults find me intimidating by sight."

"Nothing wrong with being intimidating." Asmodai said. "Sometimes someone needs a bit of intimidation and tough love in order to see the consequences of their actions. That's what I do with Tetsuya at times when he needs a lesson to get through and I assume stubborn Tasuku must be the same way."

Jack looked around. "Where is Tetsuya anyway? Isn't he your Buddy? I've seen you move around without him sometimes but…"

Asmodai made a fond wave of exasperation. "We're the type of Buddies who are pretty comfortable with being apart for some hours. Though this time he had to remain behind at school to catch up with his classwork, the poor dude."

"Tasuku was on his way back home to catch up with homework, having been assigned a day off, when we were asked to find Marie." Jack said. "He's been trying his best to keep up but it's difficult."

"Tasuku is also behind in his homework?" Marie asked.

"Splitting Buddy Police duties with school does leave little time to do homework, Marie." Asmodai said. "Further showing how he's human like everyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if he fought against having a day off until his superior had to strong arm him into accepting one."

Jack shook his head and smiled. "You're making it so hard for me to defend my precious family when you speak so plainly like that. I surmise you're correct. I've come to learn when to best employ that sternness depending upon the child, the act, and the motivation for that act and when to be gentler. Admittedly, I'm a bit sterner with Tasuku than I am with anyone else."

"Even the worst criminal?" Asmodai grinned. "That's no surprise. We're a bit harder on those we love."

Jack gave a little chuckle. "True, and those same judgements apply to criminals. I generally let Tasuku do all the talking there because there are the rare occasions where he scolds me when I open my mouth."

"Wow, that's got to be a hoot."

"I can be a bit rude at times, so, it's a bit earned." Jack suddenly looked down to where Marie was standing nearby Asmodai and the other children. "Well Marie and I must go. We need to reunite with her mother and I've delayed that long enough with this chat."

"Hey, I'm complicit as well." Asmodai gave a wave. "I was just as engaged in the conversation as you and it didn't occur to me a mother-daughter reunion needed to get by pretty soon until you reminded me. Don't let me keep you. It was nice having a chat with someone as reserved as the Jackknife Dragon."

"Likewise." Jack nodded. "You were very insightful. Come on, Marie, you may ride in my arms on our flight back to your mother. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Okay." Marie said. "It seems like you two were having fun though."

"We were. But now it's time to leave."

Jack kneeled down and almost laid on his stomach as he placed his arms on the ground for Marie to stumble forward and climb in. He brought her to his chest and made sure his grip was reliable but comfortable. With a gusty flap of his wings, Jack ascended into the air with his only passenger before he gained enough strength to start circling. He nodded to Asmodai in thanks while Marie waved. Asmodai raised a returning hand of farewell while the children around him jumped and shouted their goodbyes as Jack gave one last circle, and then started flying away from the small nature area.

Once they were off, Jack mentally talked with Tasuku again. *Tasuku, I've departed with Marie. I'll be there soon.*

*Good. I'm with Ms. Saito. See you soon.*

Jack made a noise of affirmation as the connection weakened but didn't cut out. For the rest of the journey, Jack concentrated on making sure Marie was safe in his hands and knowing which direction he was going. She stared around awe, looking at the milling citizens below and particular buildings she either recognized or caught her interest. Soon the small park came into view and the two standing figures below the prominent tree became more visible and familiar. Tasuku raised a hand in salute and Ms. Saito pressed a palm to her mouth in relief as Jack and Marie came closer, soon sending up a wind as Jack carefully landed on the ground. Ms. Saito ran forward.

"Marie!"

Jack lowered Marie gently to the grass even as Marie called out, "Mom!" Once Marie was able to use her feet, she ran and hugged her mother, who ran her fingers through her daughter's hair while breathing slowly.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Ms. Saito said. "Thank goodness."

"Sorry for running off while you were busy, Mom." Marie said, voice muffled, against Ms. Saito's dress.

"Oh, you had me so worried." Ms. Saito pulled away slightly and kneeled to her eye level. "Why did you even go off like that?"

"Umm…" Marie slowly dragged her book into view from her bag. "I couldn't resist buying this."

"That book. Oh!" Ms. Saito palmed her head in exasperation. "I told you we would get it tomorrow."

"I know. But I couldn't wait." Marie looked down in shame for a moment. But then she looked up with determined eyes. "I promise I won't do it again though. I'll get a calendar and we could mark the days where you have free time and we could get what I want."

"You'll what?" Ms. Saito slowly smiled. "That's very considerate of you."

"Jack and Asmodai helped me think about it."

"Jack and Asmodai?" Ms. Saito turned to where Jack stood.

"She was watching him dance and talk when I found her." Jack replied. "He was a great help when I spoke to Marie and calmed her down before we departed."

Ms. Saito stood fully and, with Marie holding her hand, she bowed. "I can't thank you two enough for taking time out of your lives in helping find my daughter. I extend that same gratitude to this Asmodai. I hope to thank him one day."

"I'm sure Asmodai would say it was simply natural to help." Jack said. "Though he would most likely appreciate the thanks regardless."

Tasuku had walked to where Jack stood opposite of Marie and Ms. Saito, and the pair bowed in return.

"It was also natural for us to help." Tasuku said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help but I'm glad Jack helped you reunite with your daughter."

"If I didn't go to you, I wouldn't have gotten Jack's help." Ms. Saito said. "And you spoke for me to excuse my lateness for my second job shift. My thanks still include you. Now I have to go. I need to go home and change for that job. Let's go, Marie."

"Okay." Marie said. "Bye Jack! Bye Tasuku!"

"Bye, Marie." Jack waved. "Remember this moment and be kind to your mother."

Marie gave an energetic nod as she and Ms. Saito turned to leave the small park. Ms. Saito swiveled to wave with her daughter.

"Again, thank you two!" Ms. Saito called.

"No problem." Tasuku said. "Have a nice day!"

As Ms. Saito and Marie gave their last waves and finally walked off, Jack and Tasuku could hear some of their exchanged words.

"When you have time, can you get a calendar for me and tell me what days you're free?" Marie asked. "I want to start work right away."

"Right after I return from my second shift." Ms. Saito said. "Now what do you want to…?"

Their voices faded as mother and daughter disappeared from view. Jack and Tasuku smiled at the point they were last seen before Tasuku sighed and looked up at Jack.

"So that's what had been keeping you." Tasuku said. "Asmodai. I wondered why I didn't hear much from you for those many minutes."

"My apologies." Jack said. "Asmodai and I were teaching Marie about what she did wrong and trying to make her feel better. We kind of went off track from there."

"It's nothing to worry about." Tasuku reassured. "I find it lovely whenever you have a nice chat with another person. You must get a bit sick of just talking to me all the time."

"Having a conversation with others is nice, but I can't ever grow sick of you Tasuku."

Tasuku smiled softly and looked around while scratching his face in embarrassment. His eyes roved the grass and he let out a breath. "I can tell you what I'm sick of. Being delayed in my homework. I don't regret taking this mission but I'm dreading tackling all the schoolwork tonight. I feel like I'm going to be up very late."

Jack put his hands on his hips. "Now Tasuku, don't surrender. I'm sure you'll get through it if you work hard and put your mind to it. That's the responsible thing to do."

"You're right." Tasuku rubbed his head in resignation. "I just need to get home soon and do my best with all of my energy. I can put aside this nervousness."

"Then again, if this is too stressful for you, we could just blow it off and have a nice night flying."

"No, I can't. This is my duty as both a Buddy Police Officer and a student, I can't blow it off just because – what?"

Tasuku gave a double take, staring up at Jack, whose serious but encouraging expression didn't change in the slightest. Tasuku goggled.

"Did you just tell a joke?" Tasuku said.

"Maybe." Jack said airily, looking up. "It's not like I haven't joked before."

"Still, they come like the full moon – not uncommon but spaced out enough that one often forgets it happens," Tasuku grinned lightly. "But it worked. It both lightened my mood and gave me enough drive to tackle that homework with all of my energy."

"Good." Jack looked down at Tasuku with the lightest of smiles. "Though in order to keep up that spirit, I suggest we tackle whatever homework's the easiest. Then as you work along, you could ease into the harder work."

"Organizing the homework into that order would be a challenge in and of itself," Tasuku said, "but I'll do my best!"

Tasuku raised Jack's card and Jack disappeared to go into the card. Smiling, Tasuku departed the small park and resumed his journey home with a brisker pace as the sun started to sink from view.

"If there's any assistance you require for the homework, feel free to ask me." Jack said. "As you remember, I've helped you with your homework when you were young and I seemed to be no slouch at it."

"I believe I've become experienced enough to do it on my own," Tasuku said. "I don't want to bemuse another teacher by saying a dragon helped me with my homework."

"They wouldn't need to know. Lots of genuinely good students get help with their homework from parents and others all the time, and rarely make a mention of it."

"You sound like you're offering me drugs or a valuable stolen pack of Buddy cards." Tasuku chuckled. "Okay, if I need any assistance, I'll ask you."

"You didn't have to compare me to a drug dealer or one who hands out stolen cards, Tasuku." Jack huffed. "My intentions are far more different and pure here."

"I thought you had a sense of humor and could take a joke," Tasuku teased. "I guess that doesn't go far after all."

"Oh, is that how we're going to go? If you want humor, then be careful what you wish for. I could compose some sharp zingers."

"I can't believe you just said zingers. This is turning out to be such a strange day."

"Any more unusual than that time we faced a criminal with a codpiece core gadget and you scolded me because I laughed at it?"

"Even if some criminals might be a bit unusual, it doesn't mean they don't deserve to be treated with some dignity."

"You were laughing too, Tasuku. Don't pretend you're above that kind of reaction."

"True, true. I at least tried to keep it in. I supposed there's no silly dancing in the future to accompany this sense of humor."

"Goodness, no. Words can cut more than an actual visual."

"Still, I wonder if I should see if a card with you that involves dancing actually exists anywhere."

"Please, don't." Jack groaned. "I wouldn't want to go through whatever requirements such a card might have in public, especially when dealing with criminals."

"Alright, alright, I won't. I guess there are some childish pursuits you refuse to touch even in your rare humorous moods."

Jack made a grunt of amusement. "Says the boy who wants to grow up so fast he trips many times in order not to do the common childish pursuits of his age in the first place."

Tasuku paused, brow furrowed as silence passed. Then he grinned and shrugged. "Well, you got me there. That zinger was so sharp, I can't even think of a good comeback for it."

Jack and Tasuku laughed as the pair resumed their journey home, ready to tackle their duty to others, whether it was to give advice to someone under their care or finally hand in homework on time.

 **The End**


End file.
